Speech-based human-machine interfaces (HMI) to vehicle functions and cellular phone functions and applications typically involve an application-specific or function-specific limited command set that requires syntactically constrained interactions between the user and HMI. In these systems, inputted speech may be converted into a specific command for a specific application, but there is typically only limited ability to identify and carry out different services involving different applications or service providers.
In the realm of cellular phone use in vehicles, systems have been proposed and some implemented that help reduce driver distraction by providing a hands-free telephony experience as well as carry out some basic vehicle control tasks, such as selecting and controlling radio and other infotainment services on the vehicle. In some systems, this is done using an embedded cellular phone that has access to at least portions of the vehicle electronics so as to permit control and reporting via a speech user interface. In other vehicles, the driver or other occupant's personal mobile device (e.g., cellular phone) is used for this purpose, with the vehicle providing a basic audio interface that includes a microphone and one or more speakers, as well as a Bluetooth or other wireless connection to the mobile device. This permits speech and other audio to be sent between the audio interface and mobile device in either direction. However, these systems are typically limited to only enabling a few basic mobile device functions such as calling and controlling music selection and playback. They do not provide access to the many other built-in and user added applications and functions typically available today.
For example, there is now widespread availability and use of mobile devices such as smartphones that permit user downloading and installing of relatively small software applications (apps). Some of these smartphones have built-in speech support, either via the operating system (OS), such as in the case of the Android™ OS, or via a built-in app such as Siri™ available on the iPhone4S™. See, for example, WO2011088053 published Jul. 21, 2011. While providing a greater level of integration, these commercially-available systems are not configured to provide a fully hands-free experience with the mobile device since they still rely heavily on the screen to interact with the user during the speech session.